


磊嘉/自投罗网

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 磊嘉 伪骨科 全是杜撰，请勿上升 一发完
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	磊嘉/自投罗网

自从父母离婚之后，赵磊就清楚早晚有一天要面对他们组建新家庭的事实。只是没想到来得那么快。

“磊磊，这位是周媛，旁边的是她的儿子焉栩嘉。以后我们就要一起生活了，你该叫她一声妈妈。”

赵磊看了看父亲脸上藏不住的幸福喜悦想象着最初父亲和母亲结婚的时候是不是也这般笑容满溢。

“周阿姨好。”赵磊语气生硬，若不是微微欠身的姿态让他显得没那么不近人情赵父甚至以为赵磊要当场翻脸，气氛一时有些尴尬。

不过没多久画面就被打破。一个比赵磊矮了一头的肉团子突然冲过去一把抱住赵磊，奶声奶气道：“我妈妈说我马上就有一个哥哥陪我玩了，是你吗哥哥？”

我才不是你哥，赵磊本该这么反驳的。可是一低头看见对方那张单纯可爱的笑脸不知怎的突然有些于心不忍。最终不耐又认命地从鼻腔哼出一个单音字，“嗯。”

赵父和周媛这才松了一口气，连忙圆场，“嘉嘉还挺喜欢磊磊的，看样子以后准是兄友弟恭了。”

兄友弟恭？赵磊听到这个词忍不住嗤笑一声，绝无可能的事情。

可是赵磊失算了，他错估了焉栩嘉的粘人程度。原本以为初次见面焉栩嘉眼里的欣喜是演出来的，可是没想到他是真的想要一个哥哥，哪怕这个哥哥是不好接近的赵磊。

“哥哥，我们去放风筝啊！”

赵磊没搭理焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉缠了半天没劲就自己跑出去玩了。等赵磊终于战胜内心的小别扭出门看情况时，焉栩嘉已经把风筝放到了树上。小小的身影对着风筝委屈巴巴不知所措。

真是麻烦。赵磊叹口气，然后爬上树把风筝取了下来然后冷着脸递给焉栩嘉。没想到焉栩嘉并没有接过风筝，反而一头扎进赵磊怀里。

“有哥哥真好！哥哥，我好喜欢你！”

这一刻赵磊突然意识到其实焉栩嘉和自己一样，都不过是大人婚姻游戏里的牺牲品罢了。错就错在，自己已经到了能感知伤害的年纪，而焉栩嘉依然是无忧无虑的阶段。

如若自己再好好扮演一个好哥哥的角色，赵磊敢肯定焉栩嘉一定不会觉得妈妈重组家庭有什么不好。

赵磊对焉栩嘉的态度是纠结的，一边觉得他们才是应该相依为命的同类，一边又认为既然自己这么难受了那焉栩嘉也一定不要好过。

所以赵磊不会陪焉栩嘉放风筝，但是却会帮他去取挂在树上的风筝；很少给焉栩嘉好脸色，但是当不知天高地厚的小屁孩骂焉栩嘉是野孩子时赵磊一定冲上去不由分说把他们都揍一顿。

他叫我一声哥哥，所以只能是任我欺负的弟弟，但是别人不可以。

当赵磊在这种复杂的感情中不断自我拉扯时，突然有一天发现那个比自己矮一头在外面受了委屈就躲进自己怀里一把鼻涕一把泪的弟弟已经快和自己一般高了。

这一年，赵磊十六岁，焉栩嘉十四岁。

小孩已经懂得穿衣打扮，要在球场上耍帅，滑滑板经过小姑娘时要装酷。结果回到家里还是要一头钻进赵磊房间，美其名曰和哥哥在一起做作业比较有效率。

结果书包拉链一拉开情书和各种小礼物掉一地。

“哎呀，这些小姑娘怎么回事怎么又给我送这些…”焉栩嘉一边说一边观察着赵磊的反应，结果对方根本看都没看一眼，笔尖依然在演算纸上沙沙作响。

焉栩嘉受挫地捡起地上的动气丢进垃圾桶，凑过去问赵磊，“哥哥，没有女孩子给你送情书吗？”

赵磊抬眼看了看焉栩嘉，然后把他扒拉到一边。“有，但我不会给自己找麻烦。”

焉栩嘉不满地噘噘嘴，“像哥哥这样不解风情，我看我嫂子是没着落咯。”

“你作业写了吗？期中考试在物理试卷上写了一整面暗恋对象名字的事情要我跟你妈说吗？”

焉栩嘉一下被赵磊掐住了命运的脉搏立马乖巧地在赵磊旁边坐好摊开作业本开始学习。虽然老实没一会儿就又开始“哥哥这题怎么算啊，我算不来”。赵磊只好停下来给他慢慢讲解。

焉栩嘉不知道他在考试试卷上写名字的事情赵磊是怎么知道的，但是赵磊一定不知道细节。那个被他写满试卷的名字正是赵磊。

赵磊怎么会不知道。焉栩嘉物理老师也教过赵磊，当天就把赵磊找去了办公室，问他是不是跟焉栩嘉闹矛盾了，要不怎么气得焉栩嘉考试的时候还在写赵磊的名字解气。

赵磊认真回想了一遍，确认自己没有跟焉栩嘉闹矛盾。但他还是诚恳地跟老师道了歉，说回家后悔好好跟焉栩嘉沟通的。

只是这一沟通，就炸出了春雷。焉栩嘉并没有否认赵磊口中的【暗恋对象】的说法，而赵磊也不敢轻易打破平衡去追寻一个更确切精准的答案。

是因为父母不完美的婚姻让焉栩嘉行程了错误的取向认知吗？如果是真的，那自己是不是也算帮凶？赵磊看着习惯性缩到自己怀里睡觉的焉栩嘉眼色忽明忽暗，非但没推开反而将对方搂紧了，顺便往下踢了替被子，盖住焉栩嘉露在外面的脚。

这么大了，对自己的身高还没个数。

“初中部的女孩子也太猛了吧！据说有个女孩追焉栩嘉直接把人给堵了，被焉栩嘉拒绝之后居然二话不说就去亲焉栩嘉。我的妈呀，太生猛了！”

正在听歌的赵磊音乐听见对话便摘下了耳机，听清内容后，手里握着的笔“啪”地一声断成两截。

焉栩嘉回家后看到赵磊第一眼就知道赵磊今天心情不好，今天自己心情也不好，真是难兄难弟。

看着赵磊上楼回了房间焉栩嘉默不作声跟了上去。

一进门焉栩嘉就开始嘟囔，“哥哥，我今天特别惨。有个女的疯了一样给我堵住了非要我做她男朋友。我根本就不认识她，我准备绕过去的结果她上来就往我身上扑，给我吓完了。”

“她亲你了？”赵磊眯了眯眼，散发出危险的气息。

焉栩嘉根本没意识到反而惊讶地问，“你怎么知道的？”

赵磊走过去关上门，将焉栩嘉抵在门后捏着他下巴，“她怎么亲的？”

“没…她没亲到啊。再怎么说我也是一大男人初吻被一小姑娘夺了多丢人啊。”

赵磊听完突然笑了，松开了捏着焉栩嘉下巴的手，下一秒脸往前凑了凑，几乎要碰到焉栩嘉的嘴唇，“没亲到啊。”

“嗯，没亲到。”焉栩嘉往后缩了缩，生怕说话的时候不小心碰到赵磊的嘴唇。

下一秒，赵磊两片嘴唇紧紧贴上焉栩嘉的，来不及细细体会就分开了。赵磊看着焉栩嘉，对方已经闭上了眼睛，却发现赵磊匆匆结束了这个吻于是略带不满地睁开眼，眼睛里有不可置信有些许不满还有隐隐期待。焉栩嘉舔了舔自己的唇，眼睛不知道该看哪里。

赵磊这时才闭上眼又一次贴过来，这一次没有浅尝辄止。赵磊哄着焉栩嘉张开嘴巴打开齿缝和自己吮咬纠缠，直到有一方被耗完氧气才恋恋不舍地分开。

“这下你不用再担心初吻被小姑娘夺了。”赵磊把自己逾越的行为说的义正言辞。

“哦。”焉栩嘉扶了扶门才站直了身体，配合着赵磊的说辞，“谢谢哥哥。”

楼下周媛在喊两人吃晚饭，赵磊应了一声。然后帮焉栩嘉整理整理有些凌乱的衣衫，两人才下楼去。一个脸上是不正常的潮红，一个捂着心口压抑心跳。

“嘉嘉，你身体不舒服吗脸那么红？”周媛不放心地问焉栩嘉。

“没，没有。有些热而已。”

一顿饭吃得各怀心思，好不容易平复了心跳的赵磊后知后觉地意识到那也是自己的初吻。

靠，伤敌一千自损八百，大意了。

没有人再提过那个吻，它就像年少的一个春/梦，伴随着梦/遗泄在了底裤上。最后被水流洗涤得一点不剩又在太阳的曝晒下了无痕迹。

焉栩嘉十六岁的时候不顾家里反对选择进了娱乐圈。

赵磊隐隐猜到其中的缘由，但是也没有说破。如果不进娱乐圈，赵父肯定会让焉栩嘉跟自己一样学经商，最后两人一起经营公司。但是焉栩嘉一来无心于此，二来更不想和赵磊争，所以他选择了从艺。

“哥哥，你可得加油啊。不然以后我要是火了你连签我做代言人都签不起。”

焉栩嘉站在阳光下和赵磊挥手道别，脸上的笑容单纯如初。转身就开始了苦逼的练习生生涯。

再小一点的时候焉栩嘉也有过不切实际的妄想。赵磊都吻了自己了应该也是喜欢自己的吧，如果自己主动一点那能不能在一起呢。后来焉栩嘉突然明白了，他们不可能的。赵磊能不恨自己就不错了，怎么可能跟自己在一起。说不定当初那个吻，赵磊都是抱着报复的心情的。

赵磊恨破坏了他父亲和母亲感情的周媛，怎么可能不连带着恨作为周媛儿子的自己呢？

练习生的生活很苦，但甜在赵磊偶尔会来看自己。

赵磊看着自己眼里的那个肉团子在严苛的饮食和摧残的训练之下渐渐线条明朗起来突然就有了干脆把他带回家藏起来的想法，但也永远只能是想法。

谈得好好的项目被竞品公司恶意竞争截了胡，赵磊满腔愤懑却无人能述说。纠结一番之后去找了焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉看着坐在对面的赵磊一杯接一杯地喝酒，忍不住发问。“哥，你失恋了？”

赵磊笑着摇摇头。焉栩嘉却坚信赵磊肯定是失恋了只是不好意思跟自己说，于是拿出自己的手机翻了一通坐到赵磊旁边给赵磊看。

“哥哥，你看这个是我们公司的艺人，在我后面进公司的。好看吧？还有这个，是之前一起录节目认识的，性格挺好的。这个也不错，是一起客串一部电影的时候加的，据说还是个富二代进娱乐圈就是闹着玩的……”

焉栩嘉一副要给赵磊介绍对象的样子。

赵磊盯着焉栩嘉不断张合的嘴巴，突然觉得他好啰嗦。菜早就上齐了，包厢不会有人来的，要不给他堵上吧。

赵磊这么想的也这么做了。

当陌生又熟悉的触感传来，赵磊贪婪地咬了咬，不满焉栩嘉呆滞的反应赵磊托起焉栩嘉后脑勺加深了这个吻。

“不要在我面前提别人。”赵磊下命令一般不容置疑又理所当然。

焉栩嘉想回凭什么不能提别人啊，你怎么又不打招呼就亲我啊，你对我到底是什么意思啊。最后却只弱弱地回了一个，“哦”。

大概是酒醒之后赵磊想起了那个吻不知道要怎么面对焉栩嘉，从那之后再也没有去看过他。逢年过节也找着各种理由不回家。

“磊磊这两年怎么这么忙啊，今年过年又不回来？”周媛问赵父。

“男人嘛，忙点好。这两年是辛苦他了，不过成绩非常可观，让他从商还真是没选错。”赵父眼里满是自豪。

周媛也笑得很开心，“是啊。不过还是要提醒他注意身体。上次回来我怎么看着又瘦了。”

“哥哥又瘦了吗？”焉栩嘉插嘴道。

“你最近没见你哥吗？他不是经常去看你。”周媛问。

是啊，何止是最近没见。都两年没见了。“每次看我都来去匆匆的没注意到。”

“你啊，就是太粗心了。对了你哥上次回来给你带了Jaeger的一款手表说是作为你的成年礼物。我查了一下是他们家最贵的那款，也就你哥才能这么惯着你。才成年就送你这么贵的礼物，以后可怎么办。”周媛碎碎念道。

这么惯着我却不敢见我，赵磊，你好矛盾啊。

赵磊万万没想到居然会和焉栩嘉偶遇，还是在一场大家各怀鬼胎又心照不宣的饭局上。虽说这种饭局上出现一两个小明星并不稀奇，但是赵磊怎么也没想到焉栩嘉会出现在这里。

【你最好给我解释下为什么会在这里。】赵磊给焉栩嘉发微信。

焉栩嘉收到微信有些眼酸，上一次赵磊主动给自己发微信还是喝酒接吻那次。

【你可以在这里我为什么不可以？】焉栩嘉知道激怒赵磊并不是什么明智之举，但他还是这么做了。

坐在赵磊旁边盛娱影业的老总跟旁边的人在说些什么，旁边的人闻言看了看焉栩嘉的方向然后向盛娱的老总竖起了大拇指，“您眼光是不错，看着挺水灵。”

“不好意思，那是我的人。”赵磊插话道。

“赵总，你这什么意思？怎么也得是先来后到吧。平常也没见您好这一口啊，怎么就突然是你的人了？”

赵磊知道不能证明的话是无法轻易将焉栩嘉从这里带走的，于是冲焉栩嘉挥了挥手让他过来。

焉栩嘉刚一走进，赵磊就一把拉过他让他坐在自己怀里，随后不由分说吻了上去。一吻作罢，似诱似哄地跟焉栩嘉说，“宝贝儿，快告诉他们你是不是我的人。”

不知道情况的焉栩嘉乖巧地点点头。

“既然这样的话，那就不打扰赵总的好事了。我们给大家在楼上都开了房，二位好好享受哦。”

赵磊这才发现这回不演全套都不行了。

“谢谢二位好意。”赵磊说完牵着焉栩嘉上了楼。

一进房间赵磊就忍不住发火，“知道今天这是什么局吗你就来？”

“不知道。公司说让我们见见世面多认识认识人的。”焉栩嘉明显不知情。

赵磊顿时被气笑了，笑完又觉得不能自己一个人恼火，于是去吓唬焉栩嘉。

“今天在座的除了艺人都是金主，你懂了吗？”

“所以哥哥不回家是忙着当金主？”焉栩嘉不甘示弱。

赵磊一步步走近焉栩嘉，边走边扯领带，“本来不是，现在是了。”

原本赵磊是想好好跟焉栩嘉说明白然后两人演演戏明天一早离开就好了，而现在赵磊突然不想演戏了。

“嘉嘉，刚刚在下面那个人看上你了你知道的吧？”

焉栩嘉已经退到了床边，赵磊一倾身，两人便倒在了床上。

“我跟他说了你是我的人他才没招惹你的。但是他故意让我们来楼上的房间你不好奇为什么吗？”赵磊的声音就和蛊惑一般。

“为什么？”

赵磊一手穿过焉栩嘉的发间，一手细细临摹着焉栩嘉的轮廓，沙哑着说完后面的话，“他门肯定就在隔壁的房间，要是今晚没听到一些动静。那以后还是会找上你的，知道吗？”

焉栩嘉一下就明白了赵磊所说的动静是指什么。

“所以，要不要哥哥帮你。不，现在是金主。嗯？好不好？”赵磊手指在焉栩嘉的唇上轻轻摩挲。

焉栩嘉看着赵磊深不见底的眼睛，感觉自己已经深深被对方吸引，根本说不出拒绝的话。“好。”

“真乖。走，去洗澡。”

直到身后被贯穿，焉栩嘉才清醒地意识到赵磊和自己在做什么。赵磊有些失控地横冲直撞，就像惦记了很久的甜点终于到了手便忍不住大快朵颐。

焉栩嘉闭上眼睛尽力放松着自己，安慰自己道就算没有爱人的身份至少也做了最亲密的事情，有什么不满足呢？可是还是承受不住赵磊狂风暴雨般的侵略。

“哥哥，疼…呜…”

赵磊这才发现身下的人泪光潋滟，连求饶都小心翼翼。温柔地吻去四处蔓延的眼泪，把一场肆意的侵占化为一场缠绵的情/事。

第二天醒来赵磊才看着臂弯里的人开始回想昨天疯狂的一夜。其实他有很多方式带焉栩嘉走，比如直截了当地昭告焉栩嘉是自己的弟弟；也有很多方式避免和焉栩嘉发生关系，哪怕是演戏。

可是他还是卑劣地编造了一个焉栩嘉不得不服从自己的烂理由。不管是对焉栩嘉还是对赵磊，他们都需要这样一个借口来捅破那层纸——他们没有人想做兄弟。

焉栩嘉醒来发现赵磊正看着自己，试探着叫了声，“金主爸爸？”

赵磊没忍住笑了起来，“嗯，金主爸爸会好好疼爱你的。”

“那…多谢金主爸爸关照。”

两人在晨光中交换了一个缠绵悱恻的吻。

赵磊这个金主当的的确称职，公司再也没安排过焉栩嘉去参加饭局。分给焉栩嘉的资源也渐渐多了起来。

看着焉栩嘉的脸渐渐占领各个商圈的大荧幕时，赵磊有种为他人做嫁衣的错觉，藏起来自己慢慢欣赏多好。

焉栩嘉慢慢摸清楚了赵磊的规律，如果赵磊很久不联系自己的话那只要想办法制造一些花边新闻就好。三天之内赵磊一定会想方设法不顾一切出现在他面前。

最开始假装凶神恶煞地教训焉栩嘉，一下一下顶到最深处。只要焉栩嘉开始带上了哭腔，立马又用细密的吻哄他，耐心的像诱拐小朋友的怪蜀黍。

“嘉嘉，你乖乖离她们远一点好不好？”赵磊一边喘息一边询问。

“今年过年一起回家吧哥哥。”焉栩嘉却转到别的话题上。

赵磊迟疑了一下，随即道，“好。”

时隔三年，赵家终于在过年的时候吃上了团圆饭。本来前一年就该一起的的，但是那时候赵磊跟焉栩嘉刚发生关系没多久，赵磊不知道要怎么面对周媛，就没回来。

饭桌上一家其乐融融，大有父母相敬如宾子女兄友弟恭的气势。赵父喝了些酒，开始上头。

“磊磊，你成天不回家不要觉得我就不知道你干得那些破事儿！”

周媛拉着赵父不想他破坏难得美好的画面，赵父却根本不听劝。

“公司经营的不错就觉得自己了不起了，啊？居然干起了包养小明星的龌龊事！你别以为我不知道，之前饭桌上我可都听他们说了。”

还以为是什么事情，原来是这个。赵磊没搭理赵父，自顾自地喝汤。焉栩嘉在一边也脸憋到通红，好想告诉赵父赵磊包养的那个小明星就是自己。

见赵磊没反应，赵父更加气不打一处来。

“以前的事情我就不管你了。但是你这么大了也该稳定了，这两天就安排和几个不错的姑娘见见面吧！”赵父的语气不容争辩。

焉栩嘉却跟看戏似的，把手机藏在桌子下给赵磊发信息。

【哥哥现在对着除了我之外的人还能硬/起来吗？】

赵磊看到短信后更加郁闷，随手回了信息。

【但我可以让你知道有多硬】

饭毕，周媛照顾醉的不省人事的赵父休息去了。焉栩嘉和赵磊便直接一起回了房间。

一进门焉栩嘉就被赵磊抵在了门后，赵磊看了看四周，基本没什么变化。

“嘉嘉，我觉得这个地方不错。要不要给初吻的地方再加点记忆？”赵磊说完就吻上了焉栩嘉喉结，然后如愿听见对方咽口水的声音。

“不…不好吧。万一等下我妈找你。”

“不会的，她照顾我爸呢。”赵磊继续蛊惑。

焉栩嘉在赵磊铺天盖地的吻中败下阵来，做着最后的挣扎。“你…轻点…唔…”

两人在交换初吻的地方抵死缠绵，焉栩嘉被赵磊压在门板上一边后//入一边扭过头接吻，控制不住呻吟声被赵磊尽数堵了回去，房间里只剩下交/合处清晰的碰撞声和水声。

敲门声很不应景地响起来，焉栩嘉猛地缩起来，连带着后面一起。赵磊长喘一口气，在焉栩嘉耳边低声道，“你要把我夹断吗？”

焉栩嘉不知所措地摇摇头。

“别怕，有我。”赵磊安慰焉栩嘉。

赵磊清了清嗓子，“谁啊，有事吗？”

“磊磊，嘉嘉在你房间吗？我没看到他。”是周媛的声音。

赵磊跟焉栩嘉比了一个禁声的动作。“在呢，他已经睡下了。”

“那个，我煮了醒酒汤。你们俩要不要喝点？”周媛问。

“阿姨不用啦，我也要睡了。”

“哦哦，那好。嘉嘉就拜托你照顾了。”周媛说完便走了。

焉栩嘉这才松一口气，赵磊看着怀里受惊的兔子笑了笑，“宝贝，还没结束呢。”

动情至巅峰，焉栩嘉壮着胆子问赵磊，“哥，不要去相亲好不好。”

赵磊愣了愣，回道，“那你也不能再有花边新闻。”

赵磊将手覆在焉栩嘉手背上，十指交缠，双双释放又彼此交换承诺。

是异口同声的，“好”。

两人之间就像一场博弈，可以拥抱、接吻、做/爱，也会为对方准备礼物、制造惊喜、处理麻烦，但是却从来没有人说爱，更没有人许诺。

见证了爱情破灭又重组的两人都深知先说爱的那个人一定输的最惨。可是，即便如此。也宁愿先认怂，在对方脚底俯首称臣，从此任对方拿捏由对方摆布随对方宰割，也不要承担万分之一会失去彼此或与他人共享彼此的可能。

你必须是我的，我一个人的。

赵磊和焉栩嘉一起在家过到了正月初五，白天上演父慈子孝兄友弟恭，偶尔也趁着赵父和周媛不在家的时候白日宣/淫。到了晚上那便是夜夜笙歌不知疲倦。

不知怎的，赵父竟也没再提让赵磊相亲的事情。

初五下午焉栩嘉回了剧组，赵磊被赵父留下来说要商议公司的事情。刚一送走焉栩嘉回到屋里，赵父就把门反锁起来。

“跪下！”赵父声音藏不住的怒火，周媛在一边欲劝又止。

赵磊预感有暴风雨来袭，依言跪下。

“来吧，说说吧。是从你包养的小明星开始还是从你和嘉嘉开始。”赵父审问犯人一样开门见山。

“只有嘉嘉一个人。”赵磊知道这一天迟早要来的，正好焉栩嘉不在，自己摊牌了免得连累他一起。

赵父被赵磊的态度气得手抖，解开自己的皮带狠狠地抽在了赵磊身上。从来没见过这阵势的周媛也吓到了。

“你还好意思说！你自己肮脏就算了，你为什么要拉嘉嘉一起？你要是对我有什么不满意的你冲着我来。你周阿姨这些年对你也不薄，你怎么狠得下心对嘉嘉下手的？”

赵磊吃痛地咬咬牙又跪正了。

“对，就是我拉嘉嘉下水的。从小我就喜欢他，有错吗？”赵磊昂起头与赵父对视。

“你那叫喜欢吗？两个男人在一起算什么喜欢？”

“那你当年对我妈叫喜欢吗？孩子都有了还离婚算什么喜欢？”

赵父被赵磊噎得气不打一处来，最后都化成了皮带抽在赵磊身上。

周媛看不下去，狠下心跟焉栩嘉发了短信让他赶紧回来。

此时焉栩嘉离家已经半个小时了，然后收到了来自母上的信息。

【如果你跟你哥不是玩玩的就赶紧回来】

焉栩嘉扫了眼内容立马让司机掉头回家，虽然不知道发生了什么，但是自家母上都这么说了那一定是需要自己回去解决的。

焉栩嘉隔着门就听到什么东西抽在皮肉上的声音，连忙去喊开门。周媛开门看到自家儿子着急的样子一瞬间就认命了。

赵父手里的皮带已经寿终就寝，不甘心地想要去踢赵磊，结果被周媛从背后一把抱住。

“好了。你就是把他打残了也解决不了问题啊。”

焉栩嘉看着跪在地上的赵磊心疼不已，虽说知道赵磊和赵父关系一直都算不上融洽，但是从小到大也从来没见过赵父动手。是因为和自己的事情才变成这样吗？

焉栩嘉跪在赵磊旁边去检查他的伤，止不住地流泪。

“你回来干什么？让你看到这样多不好，我还打算都解决完了再跟你邀功讨赏呢。”赵磊几句话说的断断续续。

“爸，是我先喜欢哥哥的。”焉栩嘉扭头对赵父说。

周媛被吵得头疼，“你们都别说了。嘉嘉带你哥上去把医生叫过来吧。剩下的事情我跟你爸说。”

其实周媛那天去赵磊房间敲门的时候就察觉到了不对劲。之后收拾房间的时候又发现了赵磊故意没有包裹的使用后的安全/套于是更加确信了心中的猜测。最初跟赵父说这件事的时候，只是心里怕两人因为成长原因形成了异常的取向，更怕两人是随意玩玩。

没想到赵父知道之后大发雷霆，今天还不由分说把赵磊打了一顿。见两人不像是玩闹的样子周媛心里也开始后悔告诉赵父这件事情了。

焉栩嘉说什么都要陪赵磊养伤，最后赵磊以各种条件哄骗，加上周媛也答应焉栩嘉会好好照顾赵磊，焉栩嘉这才恋恋不舍回了剧组。

养伤期间赵父没再在赵磊面前出现过。

伤好回去上班的时候，赵父叫住了正准备出门的赵磊。

“既然你周阿姨都帮你们说话了，那就好好跟嘉嘉在一起让我看看什么叫喜欢。”

赵磊向周媛投去感谢的目光，然后深深鞠了一躬。

焉栩嘉戏拍完之后被公司放了半个月的假，赵磊也干脆把事情甩给赵父，拉着焉栩嘉欧洲游去了。

阳光正好，天空蔚蓝，空气里都是浪漫的气息。难得在国外看到有人放风筝。

赵磊不知道想到了什么，突然抱着焉栩嘉来了句，“以后我可以陪你放风筝，也可以帮你取风筝了。”

焉栩嘉不明所以，“拜托，现在我自己也能取好嘛！”

“也是。那换个别的吧，焉栩嘉快跟我说你爱我。”赵磊催促道。

“干嘛啦，神经兮兮的。”

“快说快说。”赵磊上手去挠焉栩嘉腰上的软肉。

“我爱你。”焉栩嘉飞速认怂。

“我也爱你。”一枚戒指套在了焉栩嘉左手无名指上，“我爸说不能玩玩，所以我们结婚吧。”

两人行动力超强，直到拿到仍有温度的结婚证才真切地感受到以后是合法夫夫了。

因为结婚，两人硬是把半个月的假期玩的一天不剩才回国。

回家的时候周媛已经做好了饭菜跟赵父一起等着了。

赵磊见到周媛，犹豫了一下，然后开口喊道，“妈。”

周媛和赵父同时诧异地看过来，知道看到两人手上的戒指才反应过来。周媛没想到有生之年居然还能听到赵磊喊妈，虽说是殊途，但到底同归了，不由有些鼻酸。就连赵父也偷偷取下鼻梁上的眼镜，抹了抹脸然后重新戴上。

晚上，焉栩嘉腿缠住赵磊的腰。

“你说，我现在该叫哥哥还是金主啊~”

赵磊往前一顶，“叫老公。”

“哎！”焉栩嘉眼睛里满是得逞后的盈盈笑意，然后没得意一会儿，身下某点就被不断顶撞，“呜…老公，慢点…”

“晚了。”

十六岁那年，我骗了你初吻，

二十一岁那年，我唬了你初/夜，

而以后，我想要占有你一生。

上天早将命运同红线交织纠缠在一起，而我们只需负责尽情热爱，然后心甘情愿自投罗网。

——————分割线——————

学生时代有人跟赵磊告白时。

这个还没我弟好看，不喜欢；

这个还没我弟成绩好，算了吧；

这个居然比我弟还胖，好可怕；

这个比我弟还粘人，告辞了……


End file.
